


Anakin Skywalker Imagines

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I mean since it's a love one i guess, Jedi Life, Jedi Masters - Freeform, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Not all smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, This is an alternate universe where the jedi can have attachments, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wedding, but he loves you two as well, domestic life, jedi master - Freeform, obi wan is so over you and anakin, smut will be tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: Tooth rotting fluff, a bit of smut, marriage proposals, weddings, and domestic jedi love!!





	1. Anakin Hates Braids

It was a lazy Friday evening. Anakin and yourself were enjoying your little break from running around on missions by sitting around in blissful silence. The evening sun still warm, shone through the windows of your shared apartment. Anakin had his head in your lap, your hands roaming his curls. Absentmindedly you card through his hair. You loved his hair, everything about it is so appealing. The length is so different & grown up (not to mention sexy!) compared to the hair cut he had as a padawan.

While you thought about how hot his hair made him, you absentmindedly started to braid a small section. Feeling a slight tug at his scalp, Anakin suddenly became tense.

"(Y/N) what are you doing?" His voice pulls you out of your thoughts. You look down at your fingers in his hair. Noticing the braid, you begin to giggle. Knowing how he feels about braids (he once ranted to you about his hatred for his single padawan braid, saying it made him look silly.) you began to unravel the braid.

"I'm sorry Ani. I wasn't paying attention to my fingers. Relax love, I'll take it out" you say kissing his forehead. A small smile spreads across his face as you run your fingers through his braid free hair.


	2. The Trouble With Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @AnakinsWhiteTeeth & @FandomLovingFreak

You sit in your small kitchen, waiting for Anakin to finish his shower.  Your hair is in desperate need of a good washing.  You've been training all day with Obi Wan & Anakin, preparing for an upcoming mission.  All the physical activity causing your hair to become sweaty.  If there's one thing you can't stand its dirty sweaty hair. 

How much longer is Anakin going to take?  He's been in the shower for over 10 minutes!  Finally you decide to check up on him, & maybe demand that he hurries up.  You get up and walk to the bathroom.  As you're about to knock on the door you hear a loud crash. 

"Real kriffing great" Anakin groans. 

"Anakin are you okay?"  You call out. 

"Yeah I'm fine... Just knocked over your 10,000 bottles in here..." He replies irritatedly.

You giggle and say, "Well...hurry up I want a turn in there! Oh and Anakin...try not to knock anything else over dear." 

"Ha-ha really funny (y/n)!"  You walk away laughing as he sighs and begins to pick up his mess.


	3. Dirty Apartment (First Fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @AnakinsWhiteTeeth & @FandomLovingFreak

You walk into your apartment after a long day of training. Living with Anakin is usually very entertaining, cosy and all together a great time, but you have to admit that sometimes Anakin can be a giant slob. One of his shoes is by the front door while the other sits lonely by the window (like what? Did he kick it dramatically across the room?), his robe lays across the love seat, dishes and cups sit on every surface staring at me as if to say "clean me, the bad man refuses to!" Anger boils inside of you.

"Anakin!?" You yell for him. Seconds later a sleepy looking Anakin stumbles out of the bedroom. His hair disheveled indicates his recent nap I disrupted.

"(Y/N) hey. How was your day?" He yawns. Ignoring him completely you get down to business.

"Anakin! I've come home to this-this mess ! I just want to relax with my boyfriend but now I have clean up after him! Why can't you act like an adult and clean up after yourself for once?" Anakin's face goes from cool and collected to angry by the end of your ranting.

"You're acting like I don't want to relax! I mean I'm the one who's going out there and doing actual missions. All your doing is training with what children! Younglings! That's not that tough (y/n)!" You feel numb. The anger you feel is turning chaotically inside of you. Before you know what you're doing, your palm connects with his cheek. He looks shocked. Good. With tears running down your face you make your escape. You keep running until you find an empty couch in a corner.

Silently you curl yourself into a ball and sob. After what feels like eternity, a hand gently is placed on your shoulder. You look up and furiously try to wipe the tears away until your eyes meet his. Sadness. Sadness is all you see in his eyes.

"I'm sorry (y/n) I...I shouldn't have said that..." He says looking away. You sniffle.

"Ani..." He looks back into your eyes.

"Yes?..." You reach up to cup his red cheek. Softly you rub the spot you struck him.

"I'm sorry that I hit you. I was just so frustrated with the state of the apartment...I never wanted to get physical with you..." He leans into your hand.

"I know (y/n). I'm going to try to remember to clean up after myself. Don't cry anymore." Turning his face he kisses your palm. He smiles. You giggle at this wonderful boy. Your boy.

"Let's go home Ani." He reaches out to grab your hand & helps you up off the couch. You begin walking the hallways home hand in hand.


	4. Is This Really The Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @AnakinsWhiteTeeth & @FandomLovingFreak

You had recently begun going on missions with Anakin and Obi Wan.  At this very moment, you say in a ship on the way to a new mission, next to Anakin.  You are so excited every time you get a taste of the action.  Finally, after years of training, you're finally a Jedi master!  And you're trusted enough to go on missions with others besides just your old master.  Not to mention you get to be with Anakin doing what you love (with whom you love). All around you're winning! 

Suddenly you feel the ship jolt.  "What's wrong?" You ask frantically. 

"I believe we've found who were looking for..." Says Obi Wan. 

"More like they've found us." Anakin cracks a smile. 

"Anakin I need you to land this thing, I need to quickly check in."  Obi wan says ignoring Anakin's comment.  As Anakin begins our descent, You do a double check to make sure you've got everything.  Once we land we get off, lightsabers in hand.  It seems as if we lost the other ship, but you know better.  Suddenly a bolt of light like lightning goes past us. 

"There ya are..." Anakin growls igniting his lightsaber.  You do the same, getting ready for a fight.  The familiar him from your saber comforts you as you begin your descent into the Forrest.  More bolts come at you and your companions, but you all easily block them.  You quickly look to your right watching Anakin fight.  He's mesmerizing and admirable, but also quite hot if you're being honest. 

"Like what you see?" He asks not even glancing over.  How can he always tell your looking, you think to yourself.  You feel a blush rise on your skin. 

"W-what ? No.." You stammer. Even if you've been dating for a few months, Anakin still seems to fluster you quite a bit.  Quickly you return your attention back to the fight at hand.  You look ahead of you to see Obi Wan fighting off bolt after bolt.  Slowly Anakin and you catch up to him.  Suddenly something comes at you three out of nowhere. 

"(Y/n)! Watch out!"  You feel Anakin's full weight throw you to the ground.  You both land hard to your left.  He lands on top of you, you're chest to chest.  The world seems to slow down as you look into his frightened eyes. 

He suddenly blurts out, "Move in with me."  Confusion takes over your brain.   _What did he just say?_

"Really Anakin is this really the time for this?"  Obi Wan asks from a few feet away.  Anakin's face slowly turns red. 

"No..." He quickly removed himself from on top of you and extends a hand to help you up.  Once your back on 2 feet, still confused but okay, all 3 of you take off after the quickly retreating enemy.

*****

Your mission is over, no major injuries, a few scratches from the near-death experience but you're all okay.  Obi Wan decided to make a call to the other Jedi to report on your success in the other room.  Anakin and you sit in the front, your head resting on his shoulder as he pilots the ship. 

"Yes."  You quietly say.  He looks down at you.

"Huh?"

"Yes, I will move in with you."  You say.  Slowly a smile creeps up on his face.  You sit up and smile at him. He kisses your forehead.  You smile savoring his lips on your skin.  Slowly you intertwine your fingers with him and put your head back on his shoulder. What a perfect ending to your first mission.


	5. Thoughts The First Time He Sees You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @AnakinsWhiteTeeth & @FandomLovingFreak
> 
> Anakin's POV
> 
> (y/s/c) = Your skin color  
> (y/e/c) = Your eye color

My whole body aches. Every muscle protests vigorously with every step I take following Obi-Wan. I watch my master walk in front of me. Obi-Wan is an admirable Jedi, he's a father figure, brother & a friend. My thoughts are interrupted by Obi-Wan's abrupt stop in front of a enormous dark brown door.

Curiously I look around the surroundings. The large corridor leading to this door is naturally lit. Sunny windows cast light on the carved stone pillars and walls. My admiring doesn't stop with the room as something more fantastic catches my eye. A beautiful creature with (y/h/c) locks and (y/e/c) eyes stands proudly by another Jedi Knight. Her beautiful (y/s/c) skin stretches over high cheekbones sculpted by some divine being.

In the middle of her sweet face sits a slender nose, like a little ski jump that compliments her slender face beautifully. She's dressed in simple Jedi robes that she somehow makes elegant. Suddenly I'm aware of my appearance. I must look so unappealing with sweat & dirt caked on me from my recent mission!

She catches my eye, I've been caught staring! Nervously I play with my padawan braid. What do I do? Without thinking I wave. Why did you wave? You're such an idiot! God I am not smooth at all. To my surprise she giggles behind her hand and waves back. Maybe I'm not as bad at this as I think, I wonder to myself.


	6. Thoughts The First Time You See Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me On Tumblr @AnakinsWhiteTeeth & @FandomLovingFreak
> 
> Reader/Your POV

Today you finally get to accompany your master to a meeting with the Jedi council.  You aspire to one day be a great Jedi like Mace Windu or Yoda so this opportunity to meet with them was a big deal for you. 

You walk behind your master through the corridor.  As you walk you admire the large beautiful Windows that illuminate the stone pillars and walls.  You could get lost in a place like this with a comfy pillow and a good book or two, you think to yourself.  Your master leads you to a large door. You admired your surroundings once more before feeling the familiar tingle of someone watching you. 

You looked around to find a boy who looked close to your age, starring at you.  You could tell by the braid, he too was a Jedi in training.  His short hair was a golden color that complimented his ivory skin and blue crystal eyes.  He was a mixture of handsome and beautiful with his sculpted jawline and masculine features.  When he realized you had caught him staring, he first looks panicked, but quickly plasters a goofy smile on his face and awkwardly waved toward you. 

You couldn't help but giggle at this incredibly awkward but incredibly handsome boy as you waved back.


	7. Screw The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblrs @AnakinsWhiteTeeth & @FandomLovingFreak

Anakin's POV:

  
She's so beautiful, I think to myself. I'm holding (y/n) as she sleeps.  Her deep calm breaths and silky smooth (y/h/c) hair give me a feeling of peace.  I know everything we do and are is against the oaths we made to become Jedi, but I don't know why the rules are what they are.  Why would you want to keep two people apart that are deeply in love?  This feeling could never lead me astray from the light, if anything it keeps me closer to the light.  The light has (y/n) and I want to be near her forever. 

This feeling is why a piece of metal is burning through my pocket.  The metal isn't any ordinary metal, it's a symbol of our eternal love.  This thin golden band with a small diamond will help me prove my commitment and love to this woman who sleeps peacefully in my arms.  The only problem is that I can't find the words that express my feelings.  No words could really express and prove my love. 

Absentmindedly I caress the ring.  I'm imagining how her delicate hand will look with my ring.  Putting it on her hand wouldn't hurt, would it? I wonder. Carefully, so I don't wake (y/n), I slip the ring on her finger.  It's everything I imagined, and more.  The ring makes her hand look elegant.  I can't find it in me to take the ring off.  It belongs to her hand, to my future wife's hand.  Maybe I've made a mistake placing it in its rightful place, but to be completely honest if it's a mistake it's the best mistake I've ever made.

**morning**

Readers POV:  
You wake up on Anakin's chest, just like any other morning.  Sitting up, you run a hand through your messy hair. 

"Ow! What's caught in my hair!?" You think to yourself.  You pull your hand out and find the culprit on your finger.  Huh?  You turn towards Anakin.  Oh no, you two didn't run off and get married at one of those tacky chapels... Did you? You don't remember being drunk, or drinking alcohol...  You can see Anakin's hand, and he has no ring.  But he could have taken it off.  Where did this ring come from?!  

"Anakin? Honey?"  You shake his shoulder gently to wake him.  He slowly blinks his eyes open and sits up smiling.

"Morning."  He says yawning. 

"Ani... Where did this ring come from?  Did we do something rash last night?"  You ask, worry painting across your features.  He chuckles, a smile wide on his handsome face. 

"No, we didn't get married last night... But I mean we practically already are so..."  He grins wider. 

"Wait .... Is this an engagement ring??"


	8. The Night Before The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @FandomLovingFreak & @AnakinsWhiteTeeth

You say on the balcony of the magnificent mansion.  It was the evening before your wedding.  You were finally marrying Anakin after convincing the Jedi Council that your love was forged from the light.  It had been a long difficult journey but it had been worth every second.  After the Jedi Council gave their blessing, the two of you told all of your close friends the news.  The most excited friend was Padmé.  She had been so happy for Anakin and yourself, offering to help you plan the wedding.  She insisted that you have the wedding here at her home.  She even had her personal seamstress build you a beautiful dress! After all her help you decided to make her your Maid Of Honor, which she was thrilled about.  

  
You looked out into the beautiful night sky, admiring the twinkly orbs.  The soft warm summer breeze made your (y/h/c) hair dance around your face.  You sigh in contentment and close your eyes.  You feel a presence behind you.  Slowly you turn around to find Anakin smiling at you from the balcony door.

"Ani, what are you doing here?" You ask amused by your troublemaking fiancé. 

"I missed my beautiful bride."  You blush at his words. He notices your pink cheeks and smiles warmly.  Walking toward you he takes your hands in his. 

"Aren't you romantic tonight," you state amusement sparkly in your eyes.  "But don't you know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride till the wedding?" 

He chuckles softly.  "Yes... But have I ever been known to follow the rules?"  You giggle into your hand and the both of you lean against the marble decking. 

"It's so beautiful here," you say.  He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close to him.  You lean your head into his chest, hearing his familiar heartbeat. 

"I've seen better," he says. 

You laugh,"Like what?" 

"She's got beautiful (y/e/c) eyes that shine with compassion and kindness, and she does many Nobel and good things... Oh and she somehow loves me despite my flaws," He says turning you towards him.  "And she's making me the happiest man tomorrow." 

You look into his sincere loving eyes and say, "I love you Ani." 

He leans down to kiss you, but stops when he hears,"Anakin Skywalker! You promised you wouldn't kiss (y/n) if I let you see her!" Says Padmé, who's standing at the door. 

He groans and follows her when she motions for him.  You laugh as he walks with her as she lectures him like a child.  As you hear the door close you turn back around to face the brilliant night sky.  You close your eyes once more and thank the stars for everything you hold dear.


	9. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @AnakinsWhiteTeeth & @FandomLovingFreak
> 
> I love this chapter so much! I've revised the hell out of it (all of these are from my Wattpad FandomLovingFreak) and I'm really happy with it! Originally this story goes from "The Night Before the Wedding" to "The Wedding" and finally (the three part series) ends at "Wedding Night (with smut)" but I'm thinking about squeezing a bit of Wedding Reception action in and maybe even doing a honeymoon sequel series (with lots of sin) Comment and tell me if you're interested!  
> xxx FLF

You’re awaken early by a beaming Padmé holding a breakfast tray. She pulls you to the vanity, and sits behind you brushing your (y/h/c) hair, asking what you want to do with it for the wedding. You had recently decided that you want it braided down your back with small flowers weaved in. Padmé begins your hair and enthusiastically began recalling funny stories about Anakin when she first met him.

 

After she finishes your hair, and you finish laughing at young Anakin, she calls in a few of her ladies to help you get ready. They spray your body with a sweet-smelling perfume, then begin to do your makeup and paint your nails. They finish the final touches on your face, and begin to dress you. You help them guide the long sleeves up your arms.

 

Your dress is simple but elegant; made of a brilliant white silk reaching the floor, the elegant train a foot or two behind the rest. The sleeves seem to end at your elbows, but the undersides reach for the floor. The front was sexy but conservative; showing minimal cleavage, but still tight against your chest. The back of the dress dips low halfway down your back.  It’s everything you imagined and more.

Your makeup is simple but defined your eyes and cheekbones. Your nails are round and painted a soft pink color. You can’t believe this woman in the mirror is you, a Jedi Master, usually dressed in boring browns. You look beautiful, but recognizable. You look happy.  You smile at your reflection, hoping for a lucky future.  You see Padmé grinning from behind you.

 

"You look beautiful (y/n).  Anakin's going to love it.”

 

"Thank you Padmé, you look lovely as well," you smile back at your kind friend.

 

"I've brought your shoes," she hands you a pair of blush, satin flats.  You slip on the shoes, as Padmé waits for you at the door.  In her hands, she holds two bouquets of flowers. The flowers match the ones in your hair.  You grin as she hands you your flowers. She guides towards her home's ballroom.  When you reach your destination, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu are there waiting for you by the closed doors.  They both smile when they see you walking towards them. 

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asks you. 

"Yes of course! I've been ready for this for a long time," you grin.  He smiles warmly. You hear the first notes of the song Anakin and you picked out. The cue. 

"Senator," Obi-Wan greets Padmé, offering her his arm. 

“Obi-Wan,” she takes his arm walking through the large doors and down the aisle. takes it.

You chose Mace to 'give you away'. Being one of your mentors since you were a young padawan, and a father figure to you, he came to mind as the perfect candidate to fill the void your father couldn’t fill today. Finally, it's your turn to walk down the aisle. 

“Nervous?” Mace asks and extending his arm. 

You take his arm, “About this? No, not about this.” He chuckles nodding, and you begin your descent down the aisle. You immediately catch Anakin's eye.  Your husband-to-be is dressed in a fancier version of his black Jedi robes. His golden curls surround his grinning face like a halo. You can see the beginning of tears in his eyes. You force yourself to walk slowly how Padmé instructed you, when in all honestly all you wanted to do was sprint into the arms of your beloved. 

After what felt like eons, you reach the end of the aisle. Anakin reaches for your hand, eager to have you join him under the wedding arch. You take his hand and he gently pulls you toward him. Behind Anakin, is Obi Wan, who he had asked to be his best man. He grins at you.

The religious man starts his speech, but you can't pay attention with Anakin's excitement practically radiating off of him. He stares into your eyes. His gaze so full of love. The religious man asks Anakin to repeat after him.

"My love, my everything, may the force be with us throughout our lives.  I pledge to never turn towards the dark side but stand forever in the light of our everlasting love.  I vow to fight by the Jedi code with you by my side. I pledge my life and love to you (y/n) (y/l/n) forever."

 You have tears in your eyes as you repeat after the religious man, “My love, my everything, may the force be with us throughout our lives.  I pledge to never turn towards the dark side but stand forever in the light of our everlasting love.  I vow to fight by the Jedi code with you by my side. I pledge my life and love to you Anakin Skywalker forever."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your wife.”

Anakin grins pulling you into his arms, and kissing you finally as your husband.


End file.
